Songs of Him
by Zoken
Summary: (Song-fics)three song fics that I think describe Ron and Kim's relationship from a Kim point of view. don't know how many I'll do. depends on how many songs out there describe them so well. (Please RR)
1. Her Hero

Did You Ever Know That You're My Hero?

The arena was crowded. So many people were screaming her name now. Little American flags were waving. Her parents were in chairs, just behind her, crying from pride for their little girl. Two weeks ago, Kim had saved the President's life, along with the free world. She was being honored here today. She sat in here chair feeling completely wrong about all of this. Then she looked over her shoulder, past her parents, and into the wings. There she saw him.

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind. _

He had done just as much as Kim. He had fought just as hard… well, in her opinion. Ron smiled at her from his place in the shadowed wings. He was out of sight from the entire audience.

There had been thirteen articles written about Kim in the last two weeks. Only six had mentioned Ron, only four had mentioned his name, and only one bothered to spell it correctly. Kim was being bathed in the spotlight, while Ron was standing off in the shadows. But he was smiling at her. She felt so lucky to have him.__

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain. 

Ron watched, and his smile never wavered. Kim had to force herself to look away when they called her up to the podium. She walked slowly. It felt all-wrong. She felt like she was missing a leg. She knew it was because she was walking up there alone. Some might call it codependence, and frown on it. She thought of it as friendship. She knew Ron had to be a little jealous as he stood there, in the shadows. It was how he always was. She thought about Ron. He was always playing the fool… she wondered if maybe he did that for her.__

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,   
for you are the Wind Beneath My Wings. 

They praised her name, and presented her with a medal. The President shook her hand. She looked at the speech she had prepared. It was all wrong. She felt all wrong. She crumpled the cards and opened her mouth.__

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you. 

"You all have the wrong idea about me," she said. "The articles are declaring that I single-handedly save the world. I don't. In fact, if I were on my own, I would be worthless. There is someone here who fights beside me, and sometimes with me. I owe him my life so many times over. I can't take credit like this without him. With out my better-half, Ron Stoppable."__

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the Wind Beneath My Wings.  


Kim Gestured to the wings and someone shoved Ron out. He blushed and walked on. Kim's parents applauded him. They already felt like he was apart of their family. He walked to the podium. The entire audience had started murmuring when they saw him. He was scrawny, obviously nowhere near Kim's level of athleticism. He looked goofy to say the least. He walked to Kim and gave her a hug.

"I could never do it without you, Ron," she whispered to him.

Ron blushed brightly, and was about to walk off. With the exception of the murmurs, the crowd had been quite noticeably silent since Ron's introduction. "Thanks KP," He told her. "But my place is there," gestured slightly toward the wings. "You go fly."

"I'm nothing without you," she said again, stopping him from leaving. She kissed him on the cheek, sending the audience into an uproar. Mr. Dr. Possible looked severely at Ron, until his wife hit him playfully on the arm. He smiled. He knew Ron. Ron would never hurt Kim.

_  
Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,   
for you are the Wind Beneath My Wings,  
'cause you are the Wind Beneath My Wings._

Oh, the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
You, you, you, you are the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the Wind Beneath My Wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.   
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the Wind Beneath My Wings...

Dedicated to those who stand in the shadows, so that others may shine.


	2. A Quiet Day

I heard this on the radio and thought to myself, that is another perfect example of Ron and Kim's relationship. Especially because it never mentions love. You'll note that neither of these do. I think that Ron and Kim's relationship might very well be platonic, or it might turn romantic… but either way these songs fit. If I find any more, I'll do more.

* * *

Songs to him

A quiet day

She sat in Latin class with her best friend Ron Stoppable. She had felt a little awkward around Ron after the Moodulator incident, but he hadn't made a big deal of it. She looked over at him and he smiled. "yeah, Lets go to Bueno Nacho after school," she said, reading that look. It was one of his many looks. Kim knew them all. She and Ron could probably hold an entire conversation without a word passing between them. That was the way it was when you knew someone that long.

As they left the class she paled. There he was; Josh Mankey. She had said it had been a good break-up, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Without a word, Ron took her hand and lead her down another hall. Just feeling his hand made her forget about Josh. She looked at him again, and it was another of his looks. This one just told her that she was better off without him. How Ron could say all that without a word was beyond KP, but he did.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing._

She began babbling when they hit her locker. Just what she normally did. She posed a question she posed a lot, why did he bother with her. He knew she was joking, but his smile answered her question. His smile told her that he couldn't survive without her. Whenever Kim was in doubt all she needed was for Ron to be nearby. He would put his arm on her shoulder, or just give her a look. That was all it took to make her believe she could do anything.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best, When you say nothing at all._

As they walked down the street, Kim grabbed her head. It wasn't anything special, just a migraine. She got them from time to time. The sound of all the students rushing around her pounded in her head. Their chatter, like hers moments before, was like nails on a chalk board. She felt something pressed into her hand and then hands slip around the back of her head. She looked down and saw that Ron had put some medicine in her hand. She looked up and saw that he was holding her. She took the medicine and smiled. The pain ebbed slowly, but it was Ron's presence that stilled the waters.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

_Old Mr. Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine._

They walked in the door, and in a rare occurrence, Kim tripped. She fell backwards, into waiting arms. She didn't have to turn around, or look to see. It was Ron that had caught her. His hands under her arms were telling her that he would always be there… for those rare occasions when she fell, she could count on him. Kim knew the words would never be said, but she knew they were there. Love, in one of its many forms, existed between Ron and Kim. Kim didn't feel a rush to figure out what form of love they shared. You see, Ron's eyes were telling her he would always be there for her, and she felt the same. When things needed to be figured out, they would.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

Dedicated to silence


	3. Why

Songs of Him

Why

Ron slept with his head on her bed. He hadn't left. Kim woke up with pain ripping through her shoulder. She grunted silently, not wanting to wake up Ron. She looked at her shoulder, which had been pierced not twenty-four hours earlier by a bullet. 'Stupid Drakken finally does something the easy way, and this is what happens,' she thought sourly.

She clearly remembered just before she had lost consciousness, Drakken and Shego had bolted the second after. They had been aiming at Ron. Just before her world faded to black, she remembered Ron asking why she had jumped in the way. he had asked her why she had risked her own life for his.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love i found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through it all _

The fact that he sat her beside her, even if he was drooling onto her bed sheets, made her feel good. Most people, when they learned what she did, and whom she did it with, asked her why. "Why Him?" mostly. And it was true, she probably could have found someone smarter, or stronger, or faster, or whatever… but they wouldn't have been Ron. Ron had been there for her all her life. In Pre-K, if you can believe it, Ron had been the one to protect Kim from bullies. She remembered one time when she had gotten a chemical splashed in her eyes on a mission, Ron had stayed by her side the whole time. He guided her with his words. Told her where everything was. He never tried to keep her down, but he made her feel like she was still seeing.

She remembered their early "missions" when they were six and seven to get cookies. It was stupid really. He would crouch down and she would climb up on his back and she could reach the cookie jar.

She remembered him convincing her to do the talent show, telling her how wonderful her voice was.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Maybe some would describe it as codependence, but Kim needed Ron. When Ron was next to her, backing her up, Kim was never afraid. He was the one person who told her that she could do anything she wanted in life. When he was around anything was possible… some days, she could even fly if he was beside her.

_  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you _

_  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
_

She remembered times when kept her for doing things that they both knew she would regret, such as fighting Bonnie, going too far with Josh. Those were her dark times, but he shone like a beacon helping her find right and wrong again. He called her on her lies, and kept her honest. He was the best friend anyone can have… he chose to be hers.

_  
You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you _

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Ron gave her everything on practically a daily basis. And he asked her why she would risk her life for him. Leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. The answer to her was simple. Without Ron, there was practically no Kim.

Dedicated to friends who stand beside each other, no matter the odds, no matter the consequences.


End file.
